Alice in the Blue Box
by Maren the fangirl
Summary: Alice is a girl from the twenties with blonde hair and brown eyes. When Alice is stung by a bee and suddenly find herself in a weird room with a man running around everything she knows is flipped upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Alice woke with a terrible throbbing in her head. The last thing she could remember was watching some butterflies. Then she saw a man, not very old by the looks of him, he wore a tweed jacket, a bow tie and had floppy brown hair. He was saying something about the bees and that she should be careful. After that she had been stung by a bee. Then everything went blank.

As she woke she looked around and saw the man in tweed, jumping around a large column with many levers and buttons. He pulled some levers and pushed some buttons, the whole room shook.

Alice quickly grabbed the railing she found behind her. She saw there were lots of space behind her and was fascinated by what she saw. Her thoughts were interrupted by a groaning wheezing noise, the ground settled with a small thud.

It was then the bowtie man noticed she was conscious and let out a big sappy grin. He walked over to her and said, "So Alice, do you fancy a trip out?" He looked like an excited kid in a candy store. Alice's eyebrows furrowed as she studied the man.

He acted like a five year old, dressed like the latest fashion in the twenties. He had the most contagious smile and looked really happy. But when she looked in his eyes she saw a lonely old man. Who had experienced much, had seen so much evil and she felt immediately bad for him.

She surprised him by throwing her arms around him and pulled in for a big hug. He froze for a second then returned the hug.

Alice reminded him so much of Rose, with her blonde hair, brown eyes and wide smile. The sudden hug had surprised him and made him speechless.

Could she see how broken he was just by looking at him, no that couldn't have been it. Alice had just been hit in the head and most likely needed comforting so he returned the hug.

They broke out of the hug and went for the doors. When Alice stepped out she saw large, tall, red vehicles and smaller vehicles moving down the road.

Around her was tall buildings and people in weird futuristic looking clothing. She started wondering where she was and how she had gotten here. Alice turned to the man who had his almost invisible brows furrowed.

"I must have gotten the time wrong" he muffled to himself, turned around to the doors again, and went inside. Alice was now more and more confused she looked at the blue wooden box in front of her. It was impossible, that was where she had just stepped out from.

She opened the doors just to be sure, and saw the bowtie man in there looking at a square flat box. He rambled and Alice discovered that it was called a monitor.

Alice stepped out of the room again to the futuristic looking city. She took a few steps back and blinked a few times. In front of her was a blue box. She went around the box, studying it closely. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Alice went inside the blue box again and looked at the big room and exclaimed: "It's bigger on the inside!" The bowtie man stopped working with the monitor and looked at her with sad eyes. Which left her confused.

"You haven't seen it before?" He said while walking towards her. All that they had done together, all the long talks they had, all the adventures had she forgotten them all? Had the blow to her head caused an amnesia?

If she don't remember maybe he should leave. Take Alice home to safety, so that she would be out of harms way and out of danger. Or should they start over, with new memories and new adventures. Maybe he could get her to remember.

"No, you say that as if I have been here before. Should I remember being here in this box?" Alice replied a little taken back by the question. She was now scared that she had forgotten something important. That this man know her, while she doesn't know a thing about him.

Her answer had been like a punch to the stomach, he decided that he would keep her safe and take her home. He remembered that she had a twin sister and said,

"Oh, I thought you were Sophie, my bad sorry! I can take you home if you'd like that or is it somewhere else you would like to go?" She looked at him disbelieving, she had seen seen the hurt look he had. Even though he tried hard to look happy. She decided to just go with it and let him take her home.

"Could you take me home please? I have a horrible throbbing in my head and would just like to go home and sleep it off" she said with a soft voice still a bit unsure about this man.

The man nodded shortly before returning to his console, pressed some buttons and pulled some levers. The room started shaking again.

Alice grabbed the railing and held on as if her life was on stake. The wheezing, groaning sound came again and the ground settled with a thud. Alice went to the doors and found herself outside her house.

Amazed and fascinated she left the man and the big blue box and went inside her house she went up the stairs.

The wheezing, groaning sound came again and Alice ran down the stairs again. Just before she opened the door the sound had stopped and the box that was in her garden a few minutes earlier was gone.

Slightly disappointed and fascinated she went upstairs again. Laid down in her bed and fell quickly asleep from the long day she had.

**Author's note:**

**Okay, this is my first **_**ever**_ **fanfiction. I'm still very new to this, but I'll get the hang of it soon. I hope. Oh, god I'm actually quite nervous. **

**So this is sort of a one shot. Unless someone reads it and finds it interesting. Constructive criticism is **_**highly**_ **appreciated. **

**Also keep in mind that English is not my first language and my English teacher suck. Okay I'm gonna wrap this up now. Thanks for reading this far, please leave a comment. **

**~ Miss M**


	2. A dream

I'm so happy that you liked the story.

I'm dedicating this chapter to

MollyBites and golden-priestess

For adding this story to their alert.

I forgot to add a disclaimer the last time, but I unfortunately don't own Doctor Who.

The only thing here that is mine is Alice.

Without further ado, here's chapter two.

Alice dreamt of the Doctor that night. She dreamt of their first meeting.

It was a normal afternoon, and Alice was laying in the garden looking at the sky. Wondering about everything and nothing. The sun was starting to set and the starting was starting to show. She wondered about if there was anything out there or she was all alone with all the boring people on this world. Thinking that there's something or someone out there in the universe was scary, but she liked that thought better than to know that the life on this planet is all that exists.

As she looked at the stars, she imagined them looking much like her sun up close. With planets hovering around them. Maybe one planet was completely pink with purple human turtles walking around. Or maybe there was one were everything was just ice and was the planet of penguins. Or maybe dolphins were aliens, she'd always thought that dolphins was aliens for some reason. Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a wheezing sound coming near by.

Frowning to herself, she got up from the gras and searched for the source of the weird sound. Her hands had gotten wet from humid gras and she wiped them on her red knee length dress. Going around the corner of her house, there was a blue box. Which was strange since Alice have never seen it before. She'd lived in this house as long as she could remember.

Slightly freaked out, she approached the box to see if it was real, and not just her imagination. Her mom always said that she needed to get her head out of her fantasy world and focus on the real world. Well, that's easy for her to say, it's not like it's her head. Alice always got a little mad when mom decided to bring that up. It's not Alice's fault that she had a livid imagination.

Alice was just a few feet away when the box's doors swung open. Alice jumped in surprise. Out of the box came a man dressed in a tweed jacket and a bow-tie. "Hi there, so you mind telling me where I am, I might have gotten a little lost" the man stated she he finally saw Alice. He didn't seem very bother to be in the wrong place, on his face there was a huge grin. Actually he looked way to happy to be in the wrong place.

"Well, you're in my garden. Why are you smiling?" Alice wondered out loud, looking at the man. "Why shouldn't I be smiling?" The man said looking a little shocked by Alice's question. He studied her face for a moment. Alice felt uncomfortable under his stare. She cleared her throat, making him jump, before looking away shyly. "You said that you were lost and just stepped out of box. I don't see how you're happy." stating, what she thought was, the obvious.

The man looked completely at lost what as to what to say. So he just went with what Alice assumed was a really normal sentence of his. "I'm the Doctor" Somehow making it sound really casual and extraordinary. His grin still plastered on his face as he straightened his bow tie. "Who are you?" He said walking past Alice not looking very interested in her answer. The Doctor seemed to have bad coordination skills as he proved when we walked straight into a tree.

"My name is Alice, how did you get your box onto my garden? It looks like it weighs a bit and I certainly didn't hear any cars. And what was that wheezing noise?" While Alice ranted, the doctor had managed to get back up on his feet. A look of amusement took ahold of his face. "Am I amusing you or do you actually look that foolish?" Alice gritted out. She was starting to get angry. Here's this man, just appearing out of nowhere with a blue box and he just expects her to go along with it. Yeah, she was getting angry and for a good reason.

"Sorry, this box is the TARDIS my spaceship, and the whee..." But before the Doctor could say anything else, Alice held up a finger and a disbelieving look came over her face. "Wait, what? Did you just spaceship? Are you completely mad?" "Well if you are done being grumpy, I could just show you." He said, his mood unaffected and happy. "You expect me to just go into a box with a complete stranger." Before she realized what he said. "Did you just call me grumpy?" She looked at him disbelieving with her mouth wide open.

The doctor let out a laugh. "You will start catching flies if you don't close your mouth" she looked him still cross. "What about this, I will stand here, by this tree, while you go in the TARDIS and see that I'm not a complete nutter." He said quietly. Everything in her told her to not go into the blue box, but her curiosity was just to big.

She slowly approached the box again. Opened the door and a look of amazement cane over her face. Inside the box was a whole other world. A impossibly large room, with a orange warming light. She walked over to a small staircase leading to a plateau with glass see through floor. On the plateau there was a console, with a cylindrical pole coming from the middle reaching all the way up to the ceiling. In the console was a whole lot of buttons. Alice could see stairs going out to other rooms. How big was this place. Alice was dumbstruck.

The Doctor took this possibility to explain. "As I was trying to explain earlier..." This caught Alice's attention, she threw him a look. And he chuckled as he continued. "This is the TARDIS, my spaceship, it stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space, quite a brilliant name if I may add. In this wonderful box you can travel almost everywhere you want. The wheezing noise you heard earlier was the brakes."

Alice still dumbstruck just stood there looking around in wonder. "Are you okay, people usually say something by now" the Doctor asked her looking worried. As he said this Alice snapped out of it and discovered she had something called speech. "But... How? It's so much larger inside. Why do you have it?" She breathed, before looking at him suspiciously. The Doctor didn't look very professional. After staring at him for a moment she said; "did you steal it?" The Doctor's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. After standing there for a moment, he began stuttering. "What? How could you possibly know that?" Alice just shrugged, looking kind of uninterested. The Doctor chuckled once again and the grin was back on his face.

"Alice, you have the opportunity to go anywhere you want. Where do you want to go?" He said his excitement pouring out. Alice turned to him, with a smile she said; "Somewhere magnificent!" And the Doctor took off and started flipping levers and pushing buttons. And off they went into space.

Alice woke up feeling confused. Who was this man, she clearly knew him in her dream. He seemed to know her yesterday. Determined she stood up, she was going to get answers. Today.

A/N

This seems like a really cryptic start but I swear it will make sense soon. So school has started, that sucks. It would be lovely if you review or even put this in your alert. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated. And if you have any ideas I'm all ears.

~Miss M


End file.
